Forever with you
by Risa94
Summary: Hinata sangat ingin menjaga Yui yang sekarat akan penyakitnya yang tak bisa disembuhkan,tetapi janji mereka tak bisa ditepati karena takdir berkata lain. pairing Hinata HidekiXYui
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : Romance,Drama**

**Alert : OOC,ngarang,ngawur.**

**Pairing : Hinata Hideki X Yui**

**Disclaimer : Angel Beats asli karya Maeda Jun,bukan karya saya.**

Chap 1 : I meet you

"Hinata!tangkap!"

cowok yang dipanggil Hinata itu melihat bola yang melambung di atas ia dapatkan sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh.

"Maaf,maaf,aku terjatuh…"katanya.

"Yaaah,padahal tinggal sedikit lagi…"temannya mengeluh,membuat Hinata sedikit menyesal.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Sudahlah,ayo kita lanjutkan."

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan ,kedua tim seri,tak ada yang menang dan kalah.

"Maafkan aku,aku tak bisa menangkap bolanya."Hinata menunduk dan memohon maaf pada ketua klub Baseball.

"sudahlah,toh,hasilnya seri,dan ini juga bukan kejuaraan,hanya main-main saja."Ketua membalasnya dengan senyuman,sama sekali tidak terlihat marah ataupun geram.

"Tapi…meski begitu…."

"Hinata…."panggil temannya yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan antara Hinata dan ketua klub "Ketua bilang tidak apa-apa,kesalahan bisa terjadi pada manusia kan?"

Hinata mengangguk,dia mengambil air minumnya,lalu mengganti bajunnya dengan seragam sekolah.

"Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa menangkapnya…."gumam Hinata agak kesal pada dirinya.

Hinata berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah,tak jauh di sana,ada lapangan yang yang sekarang digunakan anak-anak SD untuk bermain merenung disitu sejenak,sambil memandangi permainan anak-anak itu.

Permainan anak-anak itu ada yang salah,pikir menghampiri anak-anak tersebut.

"Selamat siang!"sapa Hinata terlebih dahulu.

Anak-anak itu kaget ketika di sapa oleh Hinata.

"Maaf,aku datang tiba-tiba,tapi bisa kalian hentikan sejenak permainannya?"

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain,tapi akhirnya mereka menurut.

"Yak,begini…."Hinata menjelaskan satu-satu tentang kesalahan anak-anak itu.

Awalnya semua anak tidak percaya pada Hinata,tapi begitu mereka contohkan,apa yang dikatakan Hinata teori Hinata tentang baseball sangat menakjubkan.

Hinata memang sangat berbakat akan baseball,ia pernah menjuarai pertandingan baseball tingkat SMP.

Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini lengan Hinata sedikit memburuk,bahkan seperti pertandingan tadi,ia tak dapat menangkap bola dengan baik.

Hinata tak henti-hentinya tertawa ceria saat anak-anak itu bilang bahwa baseball sangat menyenangkan daripada sebelumnya,karena Hinata telah mengajarkan banyak teknik pada anak-anak itu.

Hari sudah semakin larut,anak-anak itu berhenti juga dengan Hinata yang juga ingin pulang anak-anak itu berterima kasih pada Hinata.

Hinata berjalan keluar lapangan luas itu,dan dia bertemu seorang gadis berambut panjang yang duduk di kursi dari tadi dia mengamati Hinata saat bermain.

"Halo…"sapa gadis itu.

Hinata mengangguk ragu, "ha…halo…"

"kau….suka baseball ya?"tanya cewek berambut panjang itu.

"ya…begitulah…"

Hinata melihat cewek itu dengan seksama,sepertinya dia tipe cewek pendiam yang sering sakit-sakitan.

"Hei…"panggil si cewek itu. "kau akan bermain di sini lagi?di lapangan ini?"

Hinata menggarukan kepalanya. "Tidak,aku hanya kebetulan lewat kok."

"sayang sekali,aku ingin sekali melihatmu bermain baseball seperti tadi." Dia melihat lapangan dan membayangkan Hinata ada disana.

Apa dia penggemar yang diam-diam mengagumi Hinata?sepertinya iya,tapi Hinata tidak tahu kalau ia seterkenal itu.

"Yui!"panggil seorang wanita paruh baya itu pada si cewek.

"Ibu,sudah ketemu cincinnya?"

"sudah,maaf ya membuatmu menunggu,ayo kita pulang."ibu itu berjalan ke balik kursi roda Yui dan berposisi seperti ingin mendorong,tapi Yui menghentikan ibunya sebelum ibunya ingin mendorong, "tunggu sebentar,bu."

"hei,kalau tidak keberatan,aku ingin berteman denganmu."katanya pada Hinata.

"ah,ummm,ya…tapi,apa kau tak keberatan berteman dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal?"

Yui menggeleng, "tidak…"

Aneh,benar-benar aneh,menyuruh orang tidak dikenal untuk berteman...

"Rumahku tepat di sebelah lapangan,yang berwarna putih itu,kalau kau mau jadi temanku,mampirlah ke rumahku."seraya tersenyum dan berpamitan,lalu meninggalkan Hinata.

"Apa sih,cewek itu,tiba-tiba ngajak ke rumahnya,gimana kalau yang diajak itu orang jahat?apa dia tidak berpikir sebelumnya?" gumam Hinata agak heran.

Pikiran Hinata ruwet ketika membayangkan kata-kata Yui segera pulang sebelum dia benar-benar sangat pusing.

Esoknya,sepulang masih tetap kepikiran dengan cewek yang ada di lapangan tanpa sadar dia terus berjalan ke arah lapangan yang kemarin.

"U…untuk apa aku kesini lagi?"tanyanya sendiri.

"Ah!itu kakak kemarin!"kata seorang anak kecil yang kemarin bermain bersama Hinata.

"Ah,halo…"sapanya.

"Kak,ayo bermain baseball lagi!"

Padahal tujuan Hinata bukan untuk bermain baseball,tapi dia tak bisa ia bermain dengan anak-anak itu dan mengajarkannya lagi.

Tanpa sengaja,seorang anak memukul bola dengan sangat keras,hingga memecahkan kaca sebelah rumah.

"Ah,gawat."anak yang memukul bola itu panik.

"aku ambilkan bolanya,kalian tunggu saja disini."Hinata bergegas menuju rumah itu untuk mengambil bola.

Tunggu,rumah itu berwarna putih,tepat di sebelah lapangan,mungkinkah rumah cewek itu?

"Permisi."Hinata menekan bel,agak ragu sejenak ketika berpikir kalau itu rumah cewek yang kemarin.

"Ya?"seorang wanita membukakan pintu. "Ah,kau yang kemarin bersama Yui kan?"

Hinata kaget melihat wanita itu,itu ibu Yui "ah,i…iya…tapi…aku datang kemari untuk mengambil bola yang terlempar di rumah anda."

"Oh,iya,kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kau ambil sendiri?aku sedang memasak."

"baiklah."Hinata mengangguk.

Hinata melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. "Maaf,kira-kira bolanya jatuh dimana?"

"Di situ,masuklahke dalam kamar yang ada di ujung lorong itu,disitu ada anakku."

"terima kasih."

Hinata berjalan menuju lorong,sebelum masuk,ia mengetuk pintu terlebih jika anaknya kaget kalau bertemu dengannya.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Ibu?masuk saja bu…"

Ibu?batin Hinata,lalu membuka pintunya, "Maaf,aku bukan ibumu."

"Eh?kau kan…"

Ya,ternyata itu cewek yang kemarin ingin berteman dengan Yui terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"tak kusangka kau akan kemari…"Yui begitu gembira ketika Hinata datang.

"Bu…bukan begitu,aku hanya ingin mengambil bola yang terlempar kesini."

"maksudmu bola yang memecahkan pintu kacaku itu?"Yui menunjuk dnegan pandangan matanya.

Hinata memungut bola yang ada di samping pintu kaca tersebut, "Maaf,sudah memecahkan kacamu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."sembari tersenyum ramah "aku baru sadar,seragammu itu dari SMA Gaeshi di distrik 3 itu kan?kelas berapa?"

"I…iya,aku kelas 2."

"berarti kau seniorku,aku juga sekolah disana,aku kelas 1."

"Masa?"Hinata tercengang,dia tak sadar bahwa Yui adalah adik kelasnya.

"Ya,maksudku,andaikan aku sekarang tidak terbaring disini,aku menjadi siswi SMA Gaeshi."

Terbaring disini?

"Hei,siapa namamu?"tanya Yui penasaran.

"Hinata,Hideki Hinata."

"Hmmm,Hinata-senpai ya…panggil aku Yui."

Hinata sedikit heran , "Anu…tidak usah pakai senpai."

"tidak apa-apa,kesannya seperti kau kakak kelasku,dan aku tidak keberatan kan?"

"...baiklah,terserahmu saja…"

Benar-benar cewek aneh.

Setelah perbincangan lama itu,akhirnya ia keluar dari rumah itu Hinata minta maaf pada anak-anak itu karena lama mengambil bola.

"kakak pasti lama karena lihat cewek yang ada di rumah itu,benar kan?"kata salah seorang anak.

"Ti…tidak kok…"

"Jangan bohong,terlihat dari raut wajah kakak."

"argh!sudahlah!"

"o,iya…"sahut anak bertopi biru yang ada di belakang Hinata, "kalau yang kakak maksud cewek dari rumah itu,dia sering melihat kami bermain baseball,tapi dia aneh."

Hinata mengernyitkan matanya "Aneh?"

"Iya,"angguknya "waktu bolanya terlempar di dekatnya,kami menyuruh dia mengambilkan bolanya,tapi dia diam saja,kami pikir dia tidak dengar,tapi setelah kami teriak, dia mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa mengambil bola sekali,padahal bolanya tepat di bawah kursi rodanya."

Memikirkan hal itu,Hinata juga sedikit heran,Hinata mengira bahwa cewek itu hanya sakit-sakitan biasa,seperti demam dan semacamnya,tapi sepertinya cewek itu memang benar-benar punya penyakit lagi,walaupun ia terlihat ramah dan sering tersenyum,terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia kesepian.

Benar,ia butuh teman,itu sebabnya dia meminta Hinata untuk menjadi temannya.

Akhirnya Hinata tahu sebab Yui berkata begitu pada Hinata yang baru ditemuinya.

**-To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 : I,you and our promise

Hinata memencet bel rumah Yui,sekali,dua kali tidak ada bel yang ketiga,ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu.

"Oh,Hinata-kun ya,masuklah."dengan ramah,ibunya Yui membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Permisi…"kata Hinata yang agak sungkan.

Ibu Yui mengantarkan Hinata ke kamar Yui,di sana Yui sedang menonton televise sendirian.

"Yui."ibunya memanggil setelah membukakan pintu "Hinata datang."

"Hinata-senpai!ternyata kau datang kemari lagi."

Hinata tersenyum meninggalkan Hinata dan Yui di Hinata duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Yui.

"Heeh,aku tidak mengira,Hinata-senpai mau kemari lagi…"

"Iya…"

Suasananya agak sedikit Hinata memecah keheningan yang ada di kamar itu.

"Hei,kau suka acara music ya?"Hinata sadar yang dilihat Yui dari tadi adalah acara musik.

"Iya,aku suka,aku suka menyanyi dan tentunya aku juga suka main gitar."

"Kalau begitu,bisa kau mainkan gitar?"

"Eeh?"Yui berekspresi serius.

Hinata berpikir,kenapa Yui diam saja?

Yui membalas dengan tersenyum, "Sayangnya aku tidak punya gitar."

"ooh…"

"Hei,senpai,aku ingin bertanya,impian senpai yang belum tercapai apa?"

Hinata berpikir, "Impian…hmmm,mungkin menangkap bola home run...mungkin..."

"Heee,kalau Hinata-senpai pasti mudahkan menangkap bola."

"Iya,menurutku juga mudah,tapi setelah dipraktekan tidak semudah itu…belum lagi saat ini lenganku cedera"

"Eh?senpai cedera?"Yui membelalakkan matanya.

"Yaah,sudah sekitar sebulan,sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kok,hanya bisa menangkap pukulan bola biasa."

"Hmm…."Yui mengangguk "Bersama Hinata-senpai sangat menyenangkan ya… aku…sebelumnya belum punya teman yang membesuk,bahkan menengok pun tidak."

"Kenapa?apa temanmu memusuhimu?"

"Bukan,lebih dari itu,aku memang tidak punya teman."

Wajah Yui terlihat sedih kembali,sepertinya Hinata merasa bersalah membahas masalah teman.

"Ehmmm,Yui,kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan keluar besok hari libur nasional,kita menghabiskan waktu."

"Eeh?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Wajah Yui jadi sumringah kembali, "Iya!"

Hinata pamit pulang pada Yui,tapi ada yang sedikit mengganjal di penyakit yang diderita Yui?

Karena penasaran,ia bertanya pada ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Permisi,bibi…"

Ibu Yui menoleh. "Eh,Hinata-kun,mau pulang ya?"

"Iya,tapi sebelum pulang aku ingin bertanya terkena penyakit apa?"

"Hinata-kun benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Ibu Yui menceritakan semuanya,tanpa ada yang hanya kaget dan tercengang,memandang ibu Yui bercerita.

"Jadi…"kata Hinata,suaranya agak ragu, "Yui…terkena penyakit yang mengganggu syaraf motoriknya,otaknya tak dapat merespon,sehingga kaki dan tangannya tak bisa digerakkan atau lumpuh?"

"Iya."ibu Yui sedikit sedih.

"Apa tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

Ibu Yui menggeleng , "Tidak bisa,penyakit ini jarang sekali operasi,memerlukan biaya yang tidak sedikit."

"Kuceritakan ini pada Yui,dia bilang dia tidak masalah selamanya berada di tempat tidur,asalkan dia tak dioperasi."Lanjutnya , "Yui…dia juga bilang,dia sudah siap jika maut menjemputnya."

Ibu Yui mulai menitikkan air kondisi Yui yang seperti itu,membuat Hinata sedikit sebabnya Yui tidak sanggup mengambil bola baseball yang ada di ini Yui juga selalu duduk di kursi roda dan terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf,bibi,aku malah…mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu yang menyakitkan."

"Tidak…"dia menggeleng menanggapai perkataan Hinata. "Justru aku berterima kasih padamu,,Yui bisa tersenyum ceria,ada teman seumurannya yang bisa diajak bicara."

"Hinata-kun"Ibu Yui memegang tangan Hinata,tangannya sangat dingin. "Jagalah Yui,buat ia bahagia."

"Aku akan menjaga Yui,bibi tenang saja."Hinata baru saja menghibur hati ibu Yui yang dingin tanpa harapan.

Ibu Yui merasa senang sekali,dan merasa sangat aman bila Yui bersama dengan Hinata.

-Besoknya-

"Yui,selamat pagi."sapa Hinata pada Yui.

Tak seperti hari biasanya,kali ini Hinata datang lebih pagi.

"Pagi, kuduga,senpai kemari lagi."Yui berbaring di tempat tidur ditemani ibunya.

"Tentu saja,kan kemarin aku sudah janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Yui hanya tersenyum saja,tentunya ia ingat akan janji yang Hinata buat kemarin. "Baiklah,senpai keluar aku menyusul."

Hinata pun menuruti perkataan Yui dan ia menunggu di luar.

Di dalam kamar,terdengar suara ibu Yui dan Yui sedang bercakap-cakap

"Ibu sepertinya senang ya?"tebak Yui asal-asalan.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum "Begitukah?ibu hanya senang akhirnya kau bisa keluar rumah tanpa bantuan ibu lihat Hinata-kun orang yang baik sekali." sambil mengancingkan baju pada Yui.

"Menurut ibu begitu?"

Ibunya memegangi pundaknya "Sayang,selagi sempat,bersenang-senanglah senang jika kau bahagia."

Tangan ibunya hangat,senyumannya merekah,membuat hati Yui senang melihat ibunya itu.

"Terima kasih bu…"

Ibu mengantarkan Yui yang duduk di kursi roda ke ruang tamu,dimana Hinata menunggu.

"Senpai,maaf,menunggu."kata Yui.

Hinata melihat penampilan Yui,dia cocok sekali dengan baju warna pink dan rok selututnya.

Hal itu membuat Hinata merasa Yui sangat cantik,walaupun bajunya sederhana.

"Ayo,senpai." Ajakan Yui seakan membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Ah,iya…"

Hinata mengambil alih kursi roda dan Yui pamit pada ibunya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hei,senpai,kita kemana?"tanya Yui yang penasaran.

"Hmmm,kemana ya…menurutmu?"Hinata mencoba bermain tebak-tebakan dengan Yui.

"menurutku….? Yaaah,kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini…"

"Salah!" kata Hinata "Kita akan ke tempat yang bagus,dan jauh dari sini."

"Hah?"Yui sedikit terheran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Jalan raya sangat sepi,Hinata puny aide untuk mendorong kursi roda Yui lebih cepat lagi.

"Tu….tunggu,Hinata-senpai…"Nada Yui sedikit ketakutan.

"Tenang saja,aku akan hati-hati kau lakukan tinggal menikmati pemandangan dengan angin sepoi-sepoi saja."

Yui makin heran,tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam kelamaan Yui merasa senang ketika kursi rodanya di dorong dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Senpai,ini menyenangkan!"tawanya menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hehe,baru sadar,nanti akan kutunjukkan yang lebih hebat lagi."

Sepuluh menit kemudian,Hinata dan Yui tiba di sebuah tebing,di sana terdapat pohon Maple yang berwarna kuning kecoklatan,menandankan ini masuk musim gugur.

Yui mengagumi pohon maple itu,tapi tak hanya itu menunjuk ke arah di sana,hamparan bunga yang sangat indah menghiasi lapangan luas.

"Indah bukan?"Kata Hinata yang juga ikut mengagumi keindahan bunga itu.

"Ya,sangat indah,tak kusangkan akan mendapatkan pemandangan ini di musim gugur."

Senyuman Yui kini merekan,sangat cantik,di tambah matahari pagi yang menyinari tempat membangkitkan hati Hinata yang melihat kecantikannya.

Entah sejak kapan Hinata memandangi wajah Yui,dan entah sejak kapan dia mempunyai rasa pada Yui.

"Senpai?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, "Oh,maaf,kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak,hanya saja aku mau bilang,hebat sekali senpai menemukan tempat sebagus ini."

"Aaah,itu….aku hanya tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini ketika pulang kebun bunga itu ditanami bunga yang tumbuh setiap musimnya."

"Oooh,jadi tiap musim bunganya berganti ya?aku jadi ingin melihatnya."Mata Yui kini seakan menerawangi bunga-bunga itu,dia seakan melihat,tetapi tidak benar-benar melihat.

"Taka pa,aku akan mengantarkanmu setiap musim."

"….."Yui termenung, "Itu kalau aku masih ada di dunia ini…"

Satu hal yang Hinata lupakan,bahwa Yui kini memiliki penyakit yang tidak diketahui. Tapi Hinata tak mau mengecewakan Yui saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa,jika kau tidak ada sekalipun,aku akan mengantarkan bunga ke makammu,setiap musim kubawakan binga yang berbeda."

Yui kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya,dan menatap dia menunjukkan seulas senyumnya. "Senpai…kau medoakanku meninggal ya?"

"Bu…bukan begitu…maksudku…anu…"Hinata kehabisan kata-kata,dan tergagap.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai,seperti itu saja aku sudah senang kok."

Yui tertawa lagi,kali ini tawanya lebih terlihat juga ikut tertawa melihatnya.

**-To be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 : Miss you,Love you

Dia berlari,berlari sekencang-kencangnya,entah apa yang dikejarnya ia tak dalam hati ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus lari secepat mungkin agar tidak tertangkap.

Sambil berlari terengah-engah,ia menoleh ke belakang,tetapi apa yang didapat? Kegelapan yang terus menerus mengejarnya.

Apa? apa itu?apa ia akan tenggelam dalam kegelapan?

Sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam dan membawa arit besar datang dengan berjalan yang dikejar itu sudah tak tahan lagi untuk berlari dan akhirnya ia oleh sesosok makhluk hitam itu.

"Tidak!" teriak Yui. Yui menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri,masih dalam posisi tidurnya, "Mi…mimpi?"

Sangat menakutkan,tak disangka Yui mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu.

"Yui,ada apa?" tanya ibunya yang setengah panik setelah mendengar jeritan Yui.

"Ibu…maaf,aku habis mimpi buruk." Yui mengatakannya dengan wajah ketakutan.

Ibunya tentu menghampirinya melihat anak semata wayangnya itu ketakutan, lalu ibunya memeluknya, "tenanglah,Yui,tenang,itu hanya mimpi."

Di dalam pelukannya,Yui merasakan kehangatan,rasanya nyaman,tak ada lagi rasa ketakutan dalam dirinya.

Ibu melepas pelukannya, "Lalu,apa yang kau mimpikan,Yui?"

"itu…aku tak seperti biasanya,sepertinya aku takut akan kematian…"

Ibunya hanya terdiam saja,lalu menjawab, "Tenanglah,Yui,selama kau masih disini,ibu akan tetap ada Hinata-kun yang sekarang jadi temanmu."

Hinata-senpai…. Sepertinya Yui mulai memikirkannya.

"Kau mau sarapan?ibu buatkan dulu ya."

Yui tak menjawab,tapi seakan ibunya mengerti jawaban Yui,diapun keluar dari kamar Yui.

"Senpai….."

Bayangan Yui akan mimpinya,sosok hitam itu adalah dewa kematian yang sedang kematiannya.

"Kenapa…padahal selama ini aku tak pernah memikirkan…kematianku…"

Semenjak Yui mengidap penyakit itu,Yui tak pernah memikirkan akan ia pikirkan hanya berharap ibunya bisa rela ia meninggal,tak akan ada yang menangisinya.

Tapi kenapa?

Ia merasa ingin hidup,bersama dengan seseorang.

"Hinata….senpai….." katanya lirih.

Kenapa?kenapa Yui selalu terbayang akan wajah Hinata?

Di SMA Gaeshi,Hinata mengikuti pelajaran seperti ada saatnya ia melamun,meski pandangannya sekilas memerhatikan mengkhayal,kadang ia tersenyum sendiri,ia membayangkan wajah Yui yang bahagia saat Hinata mengantarkannya ke sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan pohon maple.

Apa ia akan mampir ke rumah Yui hari ini?

Sepertinya tidak,karena hari ini Hinata harus mengikuti klub baseball sepulang sekolah.

Yui melirik jam dinding yang ada di itu menunjukkan jarum pendek di angka berpikir apa Hinata sudah pulang sekarang?apa ia tidak mampir ke rumah Yui?

Terlihat awan gelap menyelimuti gemuruh petir pun berharap Hinata tidak pulang dengan basah kuyup hari ini.

"Gawat,ketua,kita tidak bisa melanjutkan terlalu deras."seru salah seorang anggota klub basket.

"Sepertinya begitu,kalau begitu hari ini kita latihan sampai disini saja."perintah ketua pada semua anggotanya.

Semua orang yang semula ada di lapangan,kini memasuki ruang klub untuk mengeringkan terkecuali Hinata yang juga basah kuyup akibat hujan.

Hinata melepas seragam baseballnya dan segera memakai seragam sekolah.

"Lho,Hinata,kamu mau pulang dulu?di luar kan hujan."tanya salah seorang temannya.

"Iya,aku masih ada urusan setelah bawa payung kok."jawab Hinata sambil memakai sepatu.

"Oh,begitu,baiklah,hati-hati di jalan ya."

Begitu Hinata berpisah pada teman-temannya,Hinata mengambil payung yang ada di loker ia menuruni tangga dan keluar sekolah memakai hari ini dia ingin mengunjungi Yui,karena hari ini ia pulang lebih kenapa Hinata sangat merindukan suara dan wajah Yui saat ini.

Yui melihat tetesan air hujan yang membasahi pekarangan rumahnya dari balik sepi,tak berbicara dengan Hinata selama beberapa jam saja membuat Yui merindukannya.

Apa yang Yui pikirkan menjadi menekan bel rumah Hinata pun muncul dari balik pintu kamar Yui.

"Yui…"sapanya.

"Senpai,kukira hari ini kau tak datang."

"Yah…sebenarnya begitu,tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang mengelabuiku,sehingga aku ingin kemari."

"Karena senpai merindukanku?"sahut Yui dibarengi dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Yaah,mungkin."

Yui tak menyangka jawaban Hinata seperti itu membuat pipi Yui sedikit memerah.

"Maaf ya,hari ini aku tidak membawa apa-apa."

Yui menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok,senpai kemari saja aku sudah cukup senang."

"Begitukah?"

"hmm…"angguknya.

"Kalau begitu,kita lakukan apa hari ini?"Hinata duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Yui.

Belum sempat Yui berkata,ponsel Hinata yang sesaat itu,sudah pasti itu hanya membaca sekilas,lalu itu ia menutup ponselnya.

"Siapa?"tanya Yui penasaran.

"Oh,hanya -tiba ia datang ke rumahku."

"Kakak senpai berkunjung ke rumah senpai?dia tinggal di mana?"

"Hakata, rencananya ia akan tinggal di Shinjuku pusat."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena minggu depan dia akan yang akan dinikahinya itu tinggal di Shinjuku,makanya kakak akan pindah sekaligus mencari kerja yang baru di sana."

"Me….nikah…."

Hinata sadar sudah bercerita panjang lebar tentang kakaknya. "Ah,lebih baik kita ganti topik saja ya."

"Kakak senpai…..pasti akan bahagia…"

"Hah?"Hinata sedikit kaget. "Y…yah,begitulah…"jawabnya sedikit ragu.

"….itu…."Yui bergumam pelan.

"Ada apa,Yui?"

"impian….."gumamnya lirih.

"Apa?"Hinata mendengarnya,tapi ia ingin meyakinkan pendengarannya sekali lagi.

"Menikah…itulah impian setiap wanita di dunia ini."

"…"Hinata sedikit heran.

"Yaah,menikah adalah impian terakhir tiap dengan pasangan,mengikat janji sehidup semati,selamanya mereka selalu bersama…itulah,harapan yang kuinginkan."

"Yui….."

Yui tersadar dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "apa sih yang kubicarakan…lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan,senpai."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hah?"kini Yui yang keheranan.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kelak kau menikah denganku."

Mata Yui terbelalak kaget "S…senpai,kau bicara apa sih…kau pasti bercanda…"

"Aku serius…"Hinata menggenggam tangan Yui, "Aku ingin menjagamu,melindungimu,aku ingin bersamamu, adalah hal yang terbesit setelah aku menemuimu,setelah aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

"K…kau bicara apa,senpai…mana mungkin kau bisa menikahiku,umurku pendek,bahkan aku tak bisa berjalan,bergerak maupun mempunyai anak."

"aku akan tetap menyukaimu apapun yang terjadi,Yui."

"Tapi,penyakitku…."

"Aku tak peduli!"kata Hinata sambil mengeraskan suaranya.

"Aku tak peduli semua tak peduli pada penyakitmu,aku tak peduli kau tak bisa berjalan,bergerak atau bahkan tak mempunyai akan tetap menikahimu."

"…"Yui menatap mata Hinata.

"Aku ingin berada di sisimu,selamanya,Yui."

Air matanya Yui menetes,membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis terisak-isak mendengar pernyataan Hinata disangka dia begitu disangka,harapannya akan muncul.

Hinata memegangi pipi Yui dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tak kusangka….tak kusangka ada seseorang yang berkata seperti itu…senpai…kau bilang akan menikahiku….bahkan kau pun belum lulus dan belum cukup umur." Yui mulai tertawa pelan.

"Yaaah,mungkin begitu,tapi setelah aku lulus,aku akan menikahimu."

"Bagaimana jika aku meninggal duluan?"

"Makanya,kau harus harus berjuang melawan penyakitmu demi aku."

Yui tersenyum,ia bahagia bisa dicintai oleh orang baik seperti senang bisa mencintai seseorang selain keluarganya sendiri.

Setelah menghapus air mata Yui,tiba-tiba Hinata mencium dahi Yui.

Sepertinya hari-hari Yui yang diisi dengan keputus asaan dan pengandaian,akhirnya bahagia walau ia terkena penyakit ia akan berjuang melawan penyakitnya dan menunggu Hinata walau sampai seratus tahun.

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 : panic

"Yui,Hinata-kun datang nih."ibu Yui memberitahukan Yui dengan suara keras,lalu ia mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke kamar Yui.

Hinata membuka pintu perlahan,"Yui…"

"Senpai,aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali…"

"Maaf…maaf…"Hinata menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Yui mengerti,dan tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada tangan Hinata yang menggenggam sesuatu. "Itu…apa?"

"Oh ini,untukmu."Hinata menaruh bungkusan di atas lemari.

"Apa itu?apa?"tanya Yui penasaran.

"ini short cake,kuharap kau suka."

"Suka!suka sekali!"Yui terlihat riang.

Hinata senang sekali melihat Yui yang kegirangan seperti ia segera meminjam garpu dan piring kecil pada ibu Yui.

"Senpai akan menyuapiku?"tanya Yui ketika Hinata sudah kembali ke kamar Yui.

"Tidak…"jawabnya dengan nada gurau,ia membuka kotak kue itu dan menaruh kuenya di atas piring kecil.

"kalau begitu aku akan makan dengan merangkak seperti ular."balas Yui.

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

"Uuuuuh…"Yui mengalah,ia mulai kesal.

"Bercanda…bercanda…nih…"Hinatamulai menyuapi Yui. "Aaaah."ketika kuenya sudah berada di dekat bibir Yui,dan Yui menyiapkan diri untuk memakannya,tiba-tiba Hinata menarik garpunya kembali,dan memakannya sendiri. "Ah,sepertinya kue ini suka padaku,makanya ia tak mau kamu makan." Candanya.

"Senpai….!sudah cukup bercandanya…"Yui memberengut.

"Baiklah,baiklah…mungkin kali ini kuenya akan mencoba menyukaimu juga."

Kue itu pun masuk dalam mulut Yui. "Hmmmm…manis!"

Hinata ikut tersenyum melihat Yui yang menikmati manisnya shortcake tersebut.

"Kau tahu,Hinata-senpai,aku lebih menyukai cake ini cake ini begitu lembut."kata Yui.

"Oh…maksudmu aku tidak lembut?"

"Benar…dan senpai menyadarinya…"

"Baiklah,kalau begitu semua cake ini akan kumakan sendiri."Hinata menarik kembali cake yang dia bawa.

"Tidak!cake itu kan untukku!senpai!"Yui merengek.

"Itu tadi,sekarang aku berubah pikiran."

Yui tetap merengek meminta cake-nya Hinata masih ingin meneruskan candaannya pada Yui,karena ia senang melihat Yui meminta-minta seperti itu.

Tak terasa hari sudah hampir hendak menarik diri dari kursi di samping tempat tidur Yui,ia pamit pada Yui serta ibu Yui yang semenit lalu muncul di balik pintu kamar untuk menawari makan Hinata menolaknya karena ia harus pulang.

"Kau senang,Yui?"tanya ibunya ketika ingin menyuapi Yui.

"Hmmm,rasanya duniaku berubah, yang kukatakan dulu,aku sangat senang Hinata-senpai memasuki aku merasa…."

"Merasa apa?"

"Aku merasa beruntung telah disayanginya."Yui tersenyum pada ibunya.

Ibunya sedikit lega melihat Yui sangat senang akan hal ini.

* * *

><p>"Hideki,akhir-akhir ini kau pulang malam terus,ada apa?"tanya kakak perempuan Hinata yang bernama Hinata Shiori, yang sedang duduk di sofa.<p>

"Ah,anu….aku….klub…iya,ada kegiatan klub…"

"Hmmmm….tapi kenapa hampir setiap hari?"

"I…itu….aku main dengan teman-temanku….sudah ah,kak,aku lelah…jangan tanya-tanya lagi."Hinata berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"hmmmmm…."

Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Kak Shiori…kenapa sih dalam keadaan seperti ini saja,dia selalu peka."

Hinata meninggalkan kamarnya menuju kamar beberapa menit kemudian,dia sudah selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di kepalanya.

"Hideki…."goda kakaknya yang berada di samping ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Huwa….!kau mengagetkanku!"

"Siapa itu Yui?"

"Hah?"Hinata terdiam kaku.

"Yui…gadis bernama Yui itu siapa?pacarmu ya?"Shiori menyikut lengan Hinata.

"A…apa sih kak…itu…."

"Ayolah….kenalkan pada kakak…"

"…."

"Hideki?"

"Aku….tak bisa mengenalkannya padamu,tapi…."

"Tapi….?"

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa tau,kak?"

"Ah,rahasia….tiap kau tidur,kau selalu begumam, 'Yui,aku mencintaimu…'yah,semacam itulah…"

"Ti…tidak!masa begitu?"

"Iya,aku serius."

"Kakak bohong tak pernah mengigau seperti itu."

Hinata meninggalkan Shiori yang masih berdiri di depan kamar Hinata tidak mau Shiori banyak bertanya.

* * *

><p>"Yui,apa kau sudah tidur?"ibunya mengetuk pintu perlahan-lahan.<p>

Di kamar Yui,terdengar suara tv menyala,tetapi Yui tidak menyahut,ibunya berpikir Yui sudah tidur dan ia ingin mematikan tv yang menyala itu.

Setelah mematikan tv,ibunya menengok ke Yui dan hendak menyelimutinya dengan ibunya kaget melihat nafas Yui yang agak terputus-putus seperti habis berlari jauh.

"Yui!Yui!"Ibunya mencoba membangunkannya. "Yui!"

Pagi hari di hari minggu ini benar-benar membuat Hinata seperti biasa ia akan berkunjung ke rumah Yui ini Hinata memikirkan akan mengajak Yui lagi ke suatu tempat.

Namun,setibanya di depan rumah Yui,tak ada yang sedikit heran dan berpikir apa ibu Yui mengajak Yui keluar?

Seorang tetangga yang lewat di depan rumah Yui tiba-tiba menyapa Hinata. "Hei,apa kau mencari seseorang yang ada di rumah itu?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ah,iya,apa bibi tahu kemana mereka?"

"Semalam,ada ambulance yang membawa seorang gadis sih keadaannya sangat gawat,ehmmmm…."wanita itu berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa?"perasaan Hinata tidak enak, "Yui…"

"Ah,iya,hampir aku lupa namanya gadis itu,katanya,Yui-chan tiba-tiba pingsan."

"sekarang dimana?"

"hmmm,kalau tidak salah rumah sakit Shuuikan."

"Terima kasih,bibi."Setelah mengucapkan itu,Hinata segera berlari menuju rumah sakit Shuuikan.

Pikiran Hinata melayang,membayangkan Yui yang sakit dan di larikan ke rumah benar-benar tidak percaya.

Segera setelah ia sampai di rumah sakit,Hinata bertanya pada suster penjaga dengan nafas yang masih setelah mengetahui kamar Yui dirawat,Hinata segera berlari secepat mungkin,tanpa peduli bahwa itu rumah sakit.

Kamar 202,tempat Yui dirawat.

"Yui."Hinata membuka pintu dan masih dengan nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Hinata-kun…"kata ibu Yui yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Yui.

"Senpai?"Yui melihat Hinata yang berdiri di pintu. "Ada apa senpai?kenapa nafasmu tidak teratur begitu?"

"Yui…Yui! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Hinata menjauh dari pintu dan menghampiri Yui.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok,senpai panik sekali sih."

"Hah…hah…tapi…kata tetanggamu…semalam kau…"

"Ah,Hinata-kun…"selat ibunya. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar di luar?"

"Ah…"

Hinata bingung dengan permintaan Ibu Yui,tapi ia menurut dan berjalan keluar bersama ibu Yui.

"Begini…semalam keadaan Yui sangat paru-paru Yui menjadi aku cepat menyadarinya sebelum Yui terpaksa harus memakai tabung oksigen."jelasnya.

"Kata dokter,keadaan Yui sudah menyerang organ tidak lama lagi akan menyerang Yui…hnaya tinggal menunggu waktu."ibu Yui mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Bibi…"Hinata kaget sekalihus prihatin mendengarnya.

"Sekarang,Yui masih belum tahu keadaan ,tolong jangan bicarakan ini di depan Yui."

Hinata dan Ibu Yui memasuki ruangan 202.

"Hei,kalian lama sekali mengobrolnya."keluh Yui.

"Maaf,maaf…tadi aku sekalian membeli minum,aku haus sih."

"Senpai,aku punya minum beli,seharusnya kau minta aku."

"Aku lebih suka minuman yang dingin."

"Oooh…"

Ibu Yui mengambil buah yang ia simpan di kulkas kecil.

"Hinata-kun mau buah pir?aku kupaskan ya."

"Iya…terima kasih."

Untuk sesaat,Hinata merasa bersyukur masih bisa melihat senyuman ,bayangan hitam membayangkan apabila Yui sudah tidak ada,akankah ia bisa tersenyum dan bersenda gurau lagi?lalu ia teringat pada janjinya bahwa ia akan memberikan bunga pada musim tertentu setiap musim berganti.

Akhirnya Hinata membuat keputusan bahwa ia akan memberikan bunga untuk juga…..Hinata ingin memberika sesuatu juga kepada Yui…

-To be continued-

Uuuuh,aku lupa,marganya Hinata Hideki itu adalah 'Hinata' T_T

Hhhhh,mudah-mudahan readers mengerti ^_^v

RnR please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 : Tears of sadness

"Yui,kau masih belum bisa keluar."larang ibunya ketika Yui menanyakan apa ia bisa keluar atau tidak.

"Tapi bu…"

"Yui,jangan…kesehatanmu belum pulih sama sekali."

"…."Yui memberengut. "Hinata-senpai…kenapa lama sekali sih?"

"Hinata-kun kan masih istirahat saja sebentar."

"Uuuuuuuhh…."

* * *

><p>"Hei,Hinata…"sapa seorang teman sekelasnya. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali ikut klub?lalu….kau juga selalu pulang lebih ada sesuatu?"<p>

"Hmm?tidak…tak ada yang penting hanya tidak ingin ikut klub saja."

"Apa karena cedera bahumu?"

"Bukan…"

"Lalu?"

"Ehmmm…tidak apa-apa…sepertinya aku sudah membuang impianku untuk menjadi pemain baseball."

"Hah?kau serius."

"….ya…"Hinata sedikit ragu akan perkataannya. "selain baseball,ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan."

"Sesuatu?"

Hinata sendiri sudah memendam keinginannya untuk menjadi pemain baseball sejak ia bertemu dengan karena Yui,impian Hinata karena keinginan Hinata yang ingin menemani Yui lebih besar dari itu.

Namun,dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam,ia ingin menangkap bola home run dengan itu merupakan impian yang terpendam akhirnya keinginan itu tidak tercapai,sehingga itu yang menyebabkan lengan Hinata cedera.

"Nah,Yui-chan,biar kulihat dulu ya keadaanmu."

Seorang perawat yang datang ke ruangan Yui mengecek keadaan Yui.

"kakak perawat,apakah aku sudah bisa jalan-jalan keluar?"

Perawat itu menggeleng, "Tidak,Yui-chan,untuk sekarang belum kau benar-benar sudah pulih,kau boleh jalan-jalan kemanapun yang kau suka."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

Ucapan perawat itu membuat hati Yui lega.

Dan perawat itu keluar,berbarengan dengan ibu Yui yang juga ingin keluar untuk berbicara dengan perawat itu.

"Terima kasih,suster…"

"Sama-sama,aku tidak tahu sejauh mana aku bisa berbohong di depan ,apa Yui-chan akan baik-baik saja kalau kau merahasiakannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa,sebenarnya tidak ada alasan aku berbohong seperti ini,toh dari awal Yui sudah tahu kalau hidupnya tidak lama ….hanya mementingkan perasaan Hinata-kun,orang yang Yui sayangi."

"…ini benar-benar ironis…apabila Tuhan mendengar doa dari ibu sendiri,mungkin Tuhan akan mengabulkannya."

"Kuharap begitu."

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih."ucap seorang penjual bunga pada Hinata yang baru membeli bunga.<p>

"Apa dia senang bila kuberikan bunga dan benda ini ya?"pikir Hinata. "Mudah-mudahan dia suka."

Hinata berjalan setapak demi setapak,melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang Hinata sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan ia ingin menyiapkan suatu kejutan untuk ,setidaknya sebelum Hinata merasakan kesedihan yang amat dalam,ia harus memikirkan kebahagiaan Yui dan dirinya.

Hinata berhenti bergumam dan melihat seorang anak kecil menyebrang untuk mengambil bonekanya yang tanda jalan menjadi merah,itu artinya mobil-mobil akan berjalan.

Mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi Hinata segera menolong anak kecil pun terjadi.

Anak kecil itu selamat karena Hinata Hinata…..terbaring di depan mobil itu dengan lumuran darah,dan bunga yang ia beli tadi berserakan di aspal.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-senpai lama…sudah jam 5,tapi dia belum datang kemari ia janji akan mengunjungiku."Gerutu Yui.<p>

"Mungkin dia masih ada urusan."kata ibunya.

Terdengar seseorang membukakan pintu ruangan Yui.

"Permisi."kata orang itu,dia memakai jas berwarna bisa dipastikan itu dokter yang menangani Yui.

"Haaaah,sensei* bukankah tadi aku sudah diperiksa oleh kakak perawat tadi."

"Memang,tapi aku belum sebentar kok."

"Hmmm…"

Dokter itu mulai memeriksa saat yang sama,handphone dokter itu berbunyi.

"Ah,sebentar." Dokter itu mengangkat panggilan itu. "Halo…..apa?...lalu bagaimana keadaannya?...dia kritis?...baiklah,aku segera ke sana."

"Maaf,aku akan memanggil dokter yang lain untuk memeriksamu."

"Apa ada kejadian gawat,sensei?"tanya Yui yang penasaran.

"Ya,barusan ada seorang laki-laki yang tertabrak mobil di dekat rumah sakit ini."

"Astaga,apa dia tidak apa-apa?"Ibu Yui terkejut mendengarnya.

"Keadaannya masih kritis,dan….saya harus segera pergi."

"Ah,baiklah,sensei,terima kasih."Ibu Yui membungkukkan badan.

Dan dokter tadi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Semoga anak yang dimaksud tadi selamat ya."kata Ibu Yui.

"Yaaah,semoga saja begitu."Yui menjawab. "Tapi….kenapa senpai lama sih?"

"Kau mau menelponnya?ibu punya nomornya."

"Ibu,kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Maaf,maaf,ibu baru kemarin dia menyuruhku untuk menyimpan barangkali ada sesuatu yang terjadi,dia bisa dihubungi dengan cepat."

"Kalau begitu,tolong bu,aku mau menelponnya."

* * *

><p>"Yanagi-sensei,ini gawat,kondisinya ini benar-benar kehilangan banyak darah!"kata dokter muda yang menangani anak laki-laki yang kecelakaan tadi.<p>

"Sudah kau hubungi keluarganya?"tanya Yanagi-sensei,dokter yang tadi berada di ruangan Yui berada.

"Sedang dihubungi lewat ponselnya."balas dokter muda itu.

Ponsel yang dipegang perawat itu tiba-tiba perawat itu segera mengangkat,mungkin saja itu adalah orang yang anak itu kenal.

"_Halo?senpai,kau dimana?"_tanya suara di ujung sana.

"Maaf,apakah ini kerabat dari Hinata Hideki?"

"_Hah?kau siapa?"_tanya Yui sedikit curiga.

"saya perawat yang Hinata-san mengalami kecelakaan di dekat rumah sakit hendak menolong anak kecil,dan akhirnya ia malah tertabrak mobil."

"_Apa?tidak mungkin?bagaimana…"_

"Maaf,sekali lagi kutanya,apa kau kerabat dari Hinata-san?"

"…_..bukan….."_Balas Yui ia sangat shock.

"Baiklah,maaf mengganggu,akan saya tutup teleponnya."perawat itu segera menutup saluran,dan mencari daftar nama yang berhubungan dengan marga Hinata.

"Ada apa,Yui?"tanya ibunya yang sedikit panik ketika Yui memucat.

"Hinata….Hinata-senpai….Ibu!aku harus melihatnya!"

"Tunggu dulu Yui,tenang apa dengan Hinata-kun?"

"Dia….dia….dia…. kata sensei ada anak laki-laki yang kecelakaan,itu Hinata-senpai!"

"Apa?"

"Ibu!antar aku untuk melihat Hinata-senpai!"Yui mendadak meminta pada ibunya dengan nada histeris.

"Apa?tapi kau masih belum boleh keluar…"

"Ibu,kumohon!"Yui memohon pada ibunya dengan wajah yang sedih,air matanya keluar dan membasahi pipinya.

Ibunya tahu bagaimana perasaan Yui,tapi ia lebih mementingkan kesehatan Yui.

"Yui…"ibunya ingin membujuknya.

Tapi sepertinya tak berhasil,Yui menyelat perkataan ibunya, "Kumohon,ibu…biarkan aku melihatnya…kumohon…"

Ibu Yui tak punya kemampuan untuk mengelak keinginan Yui pun meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada dokter sebelum mereka atas kemauan keras Yui yang ingin melihat Hinata,Yui diijinkan untuk melihat Hinata,tetapi Yui harus didampingi oleh perawat untuk berjaga-jaga.

Perawat itu mendorong kursi roda yang Yui duduki,diikuti oleh ibu Yui yang ada di jalan,Yui hanya bisa berdoa,semoga Hinata bisa diselamatkan.

Sampai di depan ruang operasi,Yui tak diijinkan masuk karena Hinata masih dioperasi.

Yui pun menunggu,dengan pikiran yang gelisah.

Beberapa menit kemudian,seorang wanita yang sedikit dewasa datang kesana untuk menanyakan ruangan pada perawat.

"Maaf,apa ini ruang operasi tempat Hinata Hideki dirawat?"tanyanya.

"Iya,benar."jawab seorang perawat yang tadi mendampingi Yui.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Saya belum tahu pasti karena saya baru tiba disini."

"Oh,begitu…."

Wanita itu duduk di bangku,dengan perasaan gelisah,ia masih sempat berdoa akan keselamatan Hinata.

"Maaf,anda siapa?apa anda kenalan Hinata-senpai?"tanya Yui yang sedari tadi melihatnya.

"Iya,aku kakaknya Hideki,namaku ….?"

"Aku Yui."

"Oh,kau yang namanya Yui?Hideki sering menyebut namamu."

"hah?"

"Iya,tak kusangka akan secepat ini Hideki akan memperkenalkanmu,tapi tidak …."Shiori memerhatikan Yui secara keseluruhan,ia melihat Yui memakai baju pasien dan berada di kursi roda. "Kau sakit?sepertinya kau pasien juga."

"Iya…"

Shiori ingin bertanya penyakit apa yang dideritanya,tapi ia mengurungkan Shiori sedikit mengerti mengapa Hideki berkata begitu pada Shiori.

Setelah mereka terdiam,pintu operasi dibuka,tetapi yang keluar hanya seorang perawat saja.

"Maaf,apakah keluarga Hinata-san ada?"tanya perawat itu.

"Iya,aku kakaknya."Shiori berdiri ke hadapan perawat itu.

"Hinata-san saat ini kehilangan banyak golongan darah O sudah golongan darah anda sama dengan pasien?"

"Golongan darahku B."

Perawat itu panik ketika jawaban Shiori tak sesuai dengan dugaannya, "Kalau begitu,apa ibu mempunyai golongan darah yang sama?"Tanya perawat itu pada ibu Yui.

"Eh,anu….golongan darahku A,kalau anakku golongan darah …"

"Ada apa?"

"Yui….yang duduk di kursi roda itu saat ini adalah pasien."

Perawat itu menoleh pada gadis yang duduk di kursi roda Yui meminta perawat yang ada di belakangnya untuk mendorongnya.

"Apakah darahku tak bisa didonorkan?"

"Tidak saja kau tidak sakit,mungkin kau masih bisa."

"….."Yui merasa sedih mendengarnya,meskipun ia tahu ia tak akan bisa mendonorkan darahnya.

Lalu,seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi,itu Yanagi-sensei,dokter yang menangani operasi.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pendonornya?"tanya dokter itu pada perawat yang dari tadi menanyakan glongan darah.

"Belum sensei,salah satu keluarganya mempunyai golongan darah yang berbeda dengan pasien,tapi…."

"Apa?"

"Dia….seorang pasien…"

"Pasien katamu?"

Dokter itu melihat yang dimaksud pasien oleh perawat itu adalah Yui.

"Kalau begitu,segera cari orang yang bergolongan sama dengan pasien."

"Baik!"

Perawat itu segera bergegas untuk mencari pendonor.

"Sensei!"Panggil Yui sebelum Yanagi-sensei masuk dalam ruangan. "Sensei,bolehkah aku masuk?Aku ingin melihat Hinata-senpai."

Yanagi-sensei melihat Yui dan memandang mata sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-senpai dan itu terbaca dari Yanagi-sensei sendiri tak bisa berkata untuk menolak.

"Baiklah,Kau boleh masuk,tapi kau akan didampingi oleh perawat yang ada di belakangmu."

Yui lega mendengar Yanagi-sensei memperbolehkannya masuk "Terima kasih!"

* * *

><p>Yui yang memakai masker dan baju hijau (jubah yang biasanya dipakai untuk operasi) sedang memandang Hinata-senpai dari samping.<p>

"Senpai…kenapa kau bisa….begini…."Gumam Yui.

Bunyi yang ada di ruang operasi itu masih menunjukkan detak jantung Hinata yang tidak stabil.

"Andai saja…..aku bisa memberikanmu darahku….tapi,satu tetespun tak bisa kuberikan padamu…."

Air mata Yui mulai membasahi pipinya. "Senpai….kau sudah memberiku kekuatan saat aku sakit….kau memberiku semangat dan hadiah yang tak ternilai…tapi apa yang kuberikan padamu?aku….banyak merepotkanmu,aku tak bisa memberikanmu sampai detik ini pun aku….."

Yui menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan mulai tak bisa menghapus air matanya,tak bisa menghentikan air matanya sendiri yang kini mulai mengalir deras.

Dalam pikiran Hinata,seperti ada seseorang yang memanggilnya,ada yang menyebut ingin tahu,siapa yang memanggilnya begitu gemetar,Hinata makin penasaran.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya,melihat cahaya lampu di ruang operasi itu membuat mata Hinata sedikit suara isak tangis seseorang di samping Hinata,siapa?

Yui masih menangis di sana,ia tertunduk,tak sanggup memandang wajah Hinata karena itu membuatnya terus menerus menangis.

"….Yu…..Yui….."lirihnya,terasa begitu pelan suara pikir Yui akan melihatnya apabila ia memanggil namanya. "Yu….i….."panggilnya lagi,kali ini ia berusaha mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk memanggil Yui.

Yui memandang kembali wajah Hinata,karena ia merasa Hinata ini bukan imajinasinya,Hinata benar-benar bangun.

"Hinata-senpai!"

"Yu…..Yui….."

"Hinata….senpai…hiks….hiks…kau…..aku sudah….bangun…."

"Iya…..ini….dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit,senpai mengalami kecelakaan."

"Oh…iya…."

Nafas Hinata mulai berbicara,butuh tenaga yang banyak bagi Hinata yang sedang sekarat.

"Hinata-senpai!kau tidak apa-apa?jangan bicara dulu."

"hhhh….hhhh…..aku….tidak apa-apa….Yui…."

"Senpai….."

Hinata mengangkat tangannya yang diinfus itu ke pipi Yui, "Matamu….merah….kau….menangis?"

Yui merasa hangat ketika pipinya di sentuh oleh lembut.

"Jangan…..menangis…..Yui…..aku selalu…..disampingmu…."

Kata-kata Hinata membuat Yui benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

"Aku….ingin memberimu….bunga….seperti janjiku padamu dulu…..tapi sayangnya….aku tak dapat memberikan….padamu….."Nafas Hinata mulai tersengal-sengal lagi.

"Sensei,pasien dalam keadaan kritis saat ini!"kata salah seorang dokter anestesi.

Lalu Yanagi-sensei memberi komando pada dokter itu.

"Senpai,jangan bicara lagi!keadaanmu makin kritis!"

"Tidak….."katanya masih dengan nafas yang setengah terhambat. "Aku….ingin memberimu sesuatu….

Hinata menarik tangannya dari pipi Yui dan merogoh saku celananya,dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki,Hinata menunjukkan benda yang ada di saku sebuah bungkusan kecil,dan isinya adalah cincin.

"Ci…cincin?"Yui makin penasaran maksud Hinata.

"Iya…..walau…ini murahan….tapi….aku…..ingin kau memiliki….nya…."Hinata meraih tangan Yui yang ada di pegangan kursi roda itu "Aku janji…..akan menikahimu…..kelak,ini…..cincin ini…..hanya untuk mengikat hubungan kita…."Hinata memasang cincin itu di jari manis di tangan kiri Yui.

"Senpai….."Yui kembali menangis,karena terharu.

"Kuharap…aku bisa memberimu…..yang….lebih bagus…..hhhh….hhhh…"

Hinata mulai tak sadarkan diri,matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Senpai!senpai!"

"Jangan…..menangis….Yui….."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Hinata sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata-senpai!Huwaaaaaaaaa!"

"Sensei,saya sudah menemukan pendonornya dan darahnya sudah kami ambil!"seru seorang perawat yang dari tadi mencari pendonor.

"Cepat,kita tak punya banyak waktu!"

Yui terpaksa harus meninggalkan keluar,ia menangis sangat keras,ibunya dan Shiori,kakak Hinata Yui tetap tak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Yui-chan,Hideki pasti selamat,aku yakin itu."Shiori mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengelus kepala Yui. "Hideki…..pasti ingin bertemu denganmu sekali Yui-chan harus tabah ya?"

Hanya beberapa kalimat dari Shiori,membuat Yui jadi menghentikan air mencoba menghapus air mata Yui dengan sapu tangannya.

"Terima kasih bisa menghapus air mataku kok."

"Memang kau bisa?"

"Hah?"

"Maaf,ibumu tadi menceritakan keadaanmu etika aku kau hanya sakit biasa,tetapi penyakitmu seperti itu…."

"…"

Shiori mengalihkan pembicaraan,dan merendahkan dirinya agar bisa memandangi Yui lebih dekat."Kau harus tegar, ini Hideki seperti ada di posisimu,yaitu mencoba untuk harus berdoan agar bisa melihatnya lagi,ya?"

Shiori hanya tersenyum memandangi Yui,mencoba untuk menghiburnya sekali itu disambut hangat oleh yang sedari tadi bersedih mencoba untuk sabar,menunggu Hinata siuman.

Tapi senyuman itu hanya yang keluar dari ruang operasi memberitahu Hinata tak dapat tertolong menangis kencang,ia dipeluk oleh Shiori sendiri….entah saat ini ia bisa tetap sabar atau tidak,tapi Shiori sendiri memang tak kuat menahan kesedihan itu.

Rasa tegang tadi berubah menjadi disangka,Hinata akan mendahului Hinata terpaksa ia ada lagi yang menghibur Yui setiap hari,tak ada lagi yang membawakan bunga pada setiap musim,dan tak ada lagi canda tawa yang Yui rasakan setiap hari.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat…

-To be continued-

Sekedar info saja,*sensei yang kutulis disini artinya bukan guru lho,melainkan di jepang,Sensei bisa dipakai untuk panggilan dokter,guru,mangaka,atau orang-orang yang kita anggap ahli di bidang yang ditekuninya.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 : We always together

Pasca meninggalnya Hinata,kondisi Yui tak mau makan dan minum,bahkan ia tak tidur itu membuat Yui menjadi beban tersendiri bagi pikirannya.

"Yui,makanlah,sesuap saja…"

"….."Yui hanya diam saja memandangi jendela,dia tak menghiraukan ibunya yang sedang membujuknya.

"Yui…."

Ibunya menyerah untuk ia masih larut dalam kesedihannya.

Salah satu keinginan Yui saat ini adalah bertemu Hinata ia meninggal sekalipun,asal ia bertemu lagi dengan Hinata,tak jadi masalah untuknya.

Ya,sekali saja ia ingin dipertemukan oleh Hinata ingin memeluknya dan ingin menggenggam tangannya,karena kehidupan setelah meninggal,Yui tak akan merasakan penyakitnya lagi,tak lagi khawatir,dan juga bisa bergerak bebas tanpa kursi roda.

Setiap hari Yui melamun sendiri,melihat jendela dengan tatapan kosong,Yui merasakan kesepian dan kesedihan yang sangat ia merasakan kenangan manis,namun semua itu tidak berlanjut lama.

"Yui…."ibunya sedih setiap kali melihat Yui seharian ini Yui seperti itu.

"Permisi…"suara itu menghancurkan keheningan yang terjadi di ruangan tempat Yui dirawat.

"Ya?"jawab ibunya sambil membuka pintu. "Ah,Shiori-san…"

"Syukurlah,ini benar ruangan Yui-chan aku tak tahu marganya,aku menghampiri semua pasien yang bernama Yui."Shiori tertawa menceritakan kejadian sebelum ia datang.

"Ah,begitu…maaf ya,aku lupa jadi merepotkanmu."Ibu Yui membungkuk.

"Ah,tidak apa-apa kok,bibi tenang saja."katanya "O,ya,aku membawa bunga untuk Yui."

Mendengar kata bunga,Yui sekilas ,Yui ingat sekarang mulai mendekati musim yang dibawa Shiori-san adalah bunga krisan ungu.

"Bunga…krisan…?"

"Iya, yang cocok untuk musim dingin kan?"jawab Shiori yang menghampiri Yui di tempat tidurnya.

"….kenapa…Shiori-san…"

"Kenapa aku mengetahuinya?itu berkat Hideki."

"Hinata-senpai?"

"Iya,Hideki tak pernah bercerita padaku,tapi ia selalu menuliskannya dalam -diam diari-nya aku baca."

"Jadi…."lanjut Shiori. "Kuberikan bunga krisan ini aku bukan Hideki,tapi kuharap kau mau menerimanya."

"….."

"Kau tahu,sebelum Hideki kecelakaan,dia membeli bunga krisan ungu ini."

"Bagaimana Shiori-san tahu?"

"Kuikuti dia,bukan mengikuti sih,sebenarnya arah yang ia tuju sama dengan arah ke tempat kerjaku,jadi tak sengaja kulihat dia membeli bunga ini."

Yui hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Shiori,ibunya memberikan vase bunga untuk menaruh bunga itu.

"Yui-chan,kau tahu arti bunga krisan ungu?"Tanya Shiori yang sedang menaruh bunga di vase.

"Tidak…"

"Artinya,semoga kau sehat atau semoga cepat mungkin tahu arti dari bunga ini,makanya ia memilih krisan warna ungu."Shiori sudah selesai menaruh bunganya. "Yui-chan,ia mendoakanmu supaya kau tetap ….benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Hinata-senpai…..hiks…"Yui mulai menitikan air matanya.

Shiori mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menghapus air mata Yui. "Shiori-san,terima kasih…."

Shiori memeluk Yui,mecoba menenangkan Yui.

Di pelukan Shiori,makin lama pendengarannya makin merasakan sesaat tadi Shiori menggumamkan sesuatu,tetapi setelah itu ia sulit mulai pusing,pandangannya juga -samar ia melihat Shiori melepas pelukannya dan berteriak memanggil nama Yui.

Seketika itu juga Yui tak sadarkan segera memanggil itu mengatakan bahwa Yui terlalu banyak berpikir,ditambah ia tak makan dan tak tidur selama beberapa saraf motoriknya terganggu.

Dokter itu sudah mencoba semampunya agar Yui takdir berkata itu juga jantungnya berhenti tak lagi matanya masih menggenang air air mata terakhirnya,salam terakhir untuk ibunya dan Shiori.

Ternyata Tuhan memang mungkin mendengar lagi ia dipertemukan oleh pahit meninggalkan ibunya yang masih ada di dunia,tapi ia akan bahagia ketika ia bertemu kembali dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Mereka bertemu,sekalipun mereka tak kenal,mereka akan berkenalan,kemudian jatuh cinta lagi dan jatuh cinta lagi.

-The End-

Sedikit bonus dari Author ^_^

Behind the fiction : nulis fiction sambil nonton angel beats episode 10,waktu Yui bilang punya impian untuk -kali nangis T_T Tapi itulah awal dari kegilaan saya,awal fiction ini dibuat dari scene tsb. Lagunya pun bagus sekali,mau kutulis di fictionku,tapi nggak keturutan. XP

Akhir kata, please RnR! ^_^


End file.
